Winter Nightmare
by Seaweed Brainiac
Summary: The Sequal to my first story PERCY'S LITTE SISTER. How Breecy Tidal almost got Percy killed... again.
1. To Camp!

Ok... so I'm not the best sister in the world. I mean, I've almost lead my brother into certain doom more than once. But what happened that winter... what happened that winter was DEFIANTLY worse than ANYTHING I've ever done.

Hi. My name is Breecy Tidal. My mother is Maria Tidal, a marine biologist. My dad is... ok this is going to sound weird but... my dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea. I am a demigod. My half brother is Percy Jackson, and this is the story of how I almost got him killed.

We've all done bad things right? I mean, there's no WAY that I could be the only kid in the world who almost got her brother killed. Right? RIGHT?

It started on the last day of school before winter break. I'm a freshman at Goode High School. It was only a half day, so we would get out at noon. At arround 11:30 my ADHD started acting up, so all I wanted to do was get OUT of this school and go run around... well who knows where. See, I was already excited. Once we got out of school, I was headed straight for Camp Half Blood, AKA my absolute favorite place in the world. All the teachers were passing out exam scores, and as usual, the only exam I wouldn't have to come up with an excuse for the grade was science.

Once the bell FINALLY rang, I was out the door, backpack shouldered, and jacket in my hand. I got on the bus and sat in the back, where hopefully no one would talk to me much. We got to my stop where I would walk to Percy's apartment. Mrs. Sally was more than happy to take me to camp. My mom...gods how to say this... my mom's... different. She's ALWAYS worried about her work, so she never really has time to just talk. Mom knows that I'm a demigod and all... but I don't think she cares. I mean, this morning I told my mom bye and that I'd see her after summer was over. She just said, "Ok, honey. Don't die, ok?" I think it was a joke. At least... I'm hoping.

I got to Percy's and he was already there. (He takes the Sophomore bus.)

"BREECY!" Sally yelled. Percy's lucky to have her as a mom.

"Hey, Mrs. Sally."

" 'Sup Tidal?" I heard Percy yell from in his room.

"Hey, Perce!" I yelled back.

We got all our bags together and loaded into the car. Sally drove and Percy sat in the back with me, which was nice since I hadn't seen him in four months.

"So Breecy," Percy started, "how's school? How's life?"

"Hmm. School... been better." I leaned close to him so Sally couldn't here, "Exams last week."

"Ah." He said like he understood. "And life... how would that be? Make any new friends at Goode?"

"Um...no. Not really. I don't exactly fit in."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, but that's what camp's for. Great friends that WON'T try to bring you down."

"And Clarisse," I added.

Percy laughed, "Yeah her, too."

The ride to Half~Blood Hill was pretty smooth from there. We got to the border and told Sally bye. We walked across the border and immediately I started to take it all in. The lake, the woods, the cabins. I loved it! All of a sudden Annabeth practically tackled Percy with a hug.

"Percy! Oh my gods I missed you!"

"Hey Annabeth!" he replied dropping his bags and hugging her back. "How've you been?"

"Amazing!" She said pulling away, "Taking SO many classes!"

"Haha. I believe it."

"Hey Annabeth!" I said. I basically considered Annabeth a sister to me.

"Breecy! How are you?"

I laughed. I didn't really want to get into detail. I mean technically I wanted to say, _Great! I only made one locker room explode, and only got attacked a minimum of once a week!_

But I just said, "I'm good."

We walked toward the cabins to unpack. Annabeth told us she had to go unpack, herself and that she would see us at dinner.

When we entered the Poseidon cabin, I officially felt like I was back home. I crashed on my bunk and Percy did the same. And for a moment, my life wasn't hectic, I wasn't alone in the world, and I had a home.

And that lasted for about a total of five minutes.


	2. Worst Dream Ever

**____****THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED & FAVORITED! THAT WAS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST FEEDBACK I'VE GOTTEN ON A SINGLE CHAPTER! **_****_

**____****I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. NO WAY I COULD COME UP WITH THAT AWESOMNESS!**_**  
**_

Once I finally got up off my bunk, I started unpacking my trunk. I left my clothes in the trunk, but took out my pictures, toothbrush, hairbrush, soap, and all that stuff. On the wall by my bunk I put up my pictures. I had a picture of me with my mom, back before I knew I was a demigod and stuff. I had a picture of me with Percy and Annabeth at the Empire State Building last summer. And finally, I had a picture of a blue trident. I'd never met my dad, but I was determined to eventually.

"Done?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I said as I heard the conch for dinner, "Let's go eat!"

At the dinning pavilion Percy and I sat at the Poseidon table. Mid-dinner, Chiron stood and started talking, "Welcome! Yes, welcome back to Camp Half~Blood! I know it is only for winter break, but I still hope that you will use every moment to train, and use to your advantage. That is all, and again, welcome back!"

I smiled I absolutely LOVE camp.

After dinner we went to the bonfire. I sat next to Percy and Annabeth was on his other side. Percy and Annabeth were talking, but I was just sitting, glad to be back at camp. I relaxed in the cold chill of the wind. One of my favorite feelings. I wanted to go jump in the freezing cold lake, just because I could.

Once the bonfire was over, I went back to the cabin and fell asleep almost immediately.

At first, my dream was just a memory. The day I blew up the gym locker room. Gods, THAT was something.

All the girls were changing and laughing and making jokes.

"Hey Breecy," Callie started, "are you really sticking to that story? I mean really?"

I sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Callie."

She rolled her eyes, "You know the whole, _My dad's still alive I just haven't ever met, seen, or heard from him_, story."

I was mad by now, and her mocking to was really starting to drive me insane.

"Shut up, Callie, just SHUT UP." It was the nicest thing I could think of.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" she laughed.

What happened next.. I SWEAR I didn't mean to... I just felt this tug at my stomach and all of a sudden, sinks, toilets, and the drains erupted with water. The doors flew open. All the girls ran out screaming. And there I was, dry, not screaming, not running , with everyone staring at me.

Then my dream shifted. I saw Percy tied up, and unconscious. The ropes holding him to the column were pure celestial bronze. Don't ask me how that works, it just does.

"Well Breecy Tidal," I cringed at the sound of his voice, " Haha. As you see, I have your brother here. Now I understand that you are quite fond of him, no? So here's the deal, last summer you sent our leader back to Tartarus. NOT what I wanted. But now it is my job to recruit new young demigods to support us. So come join us in our rebellion... or your brother gets killed. Your choice."

The mysterious voice started laughing and I shot up on bed breathing hard.

I looked over at Percy's bunk.

Percy was gone.

___**Alright! Please Review! I can't wait to hear back from yall! **_


	3. 3 AMLecture

**_I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR REVEWING AND SUCH! I GOT A WHOLE LOT OF POSITIVE FEEDBACK!_**

**_WELL, YOU KNOW THE DRILL: UNOURNTNATLY, NO, I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. _**

No. No, NO NO!

This was NOT happening. THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING!

Oh my gods, my brother was missing and it's up to me to save him.

So, despite the fact that it was three in the morning, I ran out of the cabin, shorts, shirt, and barefoot, to the Athena cabin.

I burst in, and ran to Annabeth's bunk.

"Annabeth, Annabeth! Get up, get up!" I was trying not to yell for the sake of the other campers.

Annabeth tossed, and her eyes opened, "What? It's not my morning to-... Breecy? What are you doing the Athena cabin? And it's... still night!"

"He's gone. I had this dream... this HORRIBLE dream... then I woke up and... and... he was just GONE."

"What? Who-...? No. You're not saying...?"

"Yes! Percy! I had this dream and... AAGG!" I put my hands on my head and sat on Annabeth's bunk.

"Ok," Annabeth started, "Let's look at this strategically. Start with your dream. What happened?"

I told her my dream, and she occasionally shushed me, not wanting to wake up the other campers.

"And then I woke up, looked at Percy's bed, and...gone," I finished.

"I...hhmm...I'm not sure." Annabeth said, which was scary considering I was counting on her to come up with a plan.

I glanced at the digital clock by one of the beds. 3:20.

"We're leaving. Now," I said.

"Breecy, Chiron will wonder where we are, we SHOULD get a prophecy from Rachel, and we need one more person. ALSO... it's three thirty in the morning!"

"Leave a note to Chiron. We'll have to do without a prophecy, and...as for another person,...Grover? Yeah, Grover... I'll go wake him up."

"Breecy-"

But I was already gone. I had to wake up Grover, and get out of here.

I had told Annabeth my dream, but I didn't tell her that the monster voice had told me that the only way to free him was for me to join them. THAT wasn't her problem... it was mine.

I ran up the steps of the Big House, only to run into... Grover?

"Grover? Hey, I was just coming to tell yo-"

"Percy," he finished, "Empathy link."

"Right," I said, "Go pack,- you, me, Annabeth,... we're getting out of here, tonight."

**_So I know that it is really short, but I needed this filler chapter so I can jump right into the quest. Please review! A LOT! :)_**


	4. Manhattan

_OK! SO GUESS WHAT? I DON'T OWN PJATO!_

I ran back to the Poseidon cabin to throw a bag together. I grabbed my blue duffel and threw in a couple shirts, shorts, nectar, ambrosia, and a first aid kit that I... um... "borrowed" from the infirmary. I was about to run out the door when I thought of something. I grabbed an extra shirt and pair of shorts from Percy's trunk. Then I saw something on his nightstand. Riptide. I tried to grab it when it vanished. Then I realized the whole always-come-back-to-Percy thing. But that never took long. That must mean that he hasn't been gone that long. Finally I grabbed a water bottle, and ran out of the cabin. Annabeth was already standing there with her backpack over her shoulder. And in a few minutes, Grover was there, too.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said, "You leave a note for Chiron?"

"Yeah, I left in in the Big House."

Grover looked nervous, "You know we could get expelled from camp for sneaking out right?"

"Yep." I said. I didn't care if they expelled me. Percy was out there, and going to get killed by... well Zeus knows what if we didn't help.

"Ok then," Grover said, "Let's go."

We ran to the camp border, Thalia's tree. We stopped for a moment, glanced at each other, then ran on. It was pretty hard to see where we were going considering the fact that it was 4:00 in the morning. We walked for awhile before the sun finally came up.

"Wow," Grover said, "Are we really going to walk all the way to-... wait... where did you say Percy was?"

That's when the possibility that we might not even be going the right way hit me.

"Oh gods," I said "I don't know."

Annabeth and Grover stopped in their tracks and looked at me.

"You DON'T KNOW?" Grover asked.

Annabeth sat down and started to think really hard. (You can always tell when she's thinking hard by looking at her eyes. They light up and you can just see the gears in her brain turning.)

Finally she came to a conclusion, "UUUGGGHHH!" She sighed putting her hands on her head.

"Helpful." I joked leaning against a tree.

But then she glared at me with such a threatening look that I put my hands up and said, "Kidding! It was a joke."

All she responded with was, "You are JUST like your brother."

I smiled. I could live with that.

She stood up and said, "Grover, anything with your Empathy link?"

Grover closed his eyes like he was focusing really hard. He sighed, "Nothing."

"Well," Annbeth said, "I can see the skyline from here. Let's try to get to Manhattan and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I said.

"Yeah," Grover agreed, "I'm starving."

Good information for life:

Just because you can see a skyline, does NOT make it in walking distance... WHAT SO EVER!

We walked a long time until we got to the edge of the city where we took a cab to the Empire State Building. (Seemed like a good place to start)

Once there, Annabeth said, "Ok, Breecy. WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?"

"Ok, ok." I said putting my hands up, "I don't know. I'm trying here."

I glanced at the Empire State Building. Truthfully, I wasn't thinking to hard where Percy could be. At that moment, I REALLY wanted to see my dad.

Grover must've been reading my emotions because he said, "Breecy, there'll be other times." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

I sighed, "I know."

"Um, guys," Annabeth said, "Hate to break up this thrilling conversation, but...look."

I looked up. Oh, gods.

"_Di immortales_!" Grover yelled.

Great, another challenge. There in front of us was a huge hellhound.

_Sorry, about the wait yall. Let's just say that after Christmas break, school hit me hard! But hey! I found time! So please review and whatnot. You guys are the . (haha. I still love that one!)_


	5. I meet my first god

**____****Hello dear friends! I am terribly sorry for the wait. I know that it's been awhile, but I'm trying to update as much as possible. **_**  
**_**____****So, yeah... I don't own PJATO.**

So here's the thing about being a half-blood. You can't go five seconds without being attacked.

I flipped my ring, Annabeth grabbed her knife, and Grover started slowly backing up making this weird whimpering noise. Annabeth and I quickly exchanged glances, and were about to charge when the hellhound wailed and vaporized. I mean, literally, we didn't TOUCH it! When the hellhound was completely gone, we saw a man in running clothes on the other side, just pointing a finger where the hellhound had been.

Annabeth sighed, re sheathing her knife, "Hello, Apollo."

"Apollo?" I asked, "You mean THE Apollo?"

"Yeah, sweetheart that's me." he said flashing a smile.

"Don't flirt with her, we're on a quest."

Ignoring Annabeth's comment I said, "Uhh... what...did you just do to the hellhound?"

"Hm?" Apollo asked, "Oh that." he shrugged, "vaporized it."

"Yeah but how-"

Annabeth cut me off, "Why are you here?"

"Well since you asked, sweetheart I figured you three need a prophecy for this quest. That is if you want to accomplish anything."

"I thought that was Rachel's job." I said.

"Apollo here is the god of prophecies." Annabeth said.

"And poetry!" Apollo finished.

"Yeah, " Annabeth said sarcastically, "that too."

"Anyway," Grover interrupted, "on with the prophecy."

"Ah, yes." Apollo said, clearing his throat,

_"____The three shall go to a warm paradise,_

___And will fail to take the most helpful advice._

___To save a hero they will miss,_

___unless the monsters mind they will twist."_

When Apollo gave the prophecy, he didn't go into a trace like Rachel, which was good, cause that really freaked me out.

"Immediately Annabeth got that look on her face that let you know she was thinking about that propchecy word for word.

"Paradise..."she said, "It's the middle of winter...and the only paradise..."

"WE GET TO GO TO HAWAII?" I almost screamed.

"Well, now, "Annabth started, "I might no be-"

"No, that's right," Apollo said, "Hawaii. Have fun kids. I can get you a plane to-"

"I don't do planes," I interrupted.

"Right... uum... The only other fast way would probably be to fly by Pegasus to California, then you guys can take it from there."

"Sounds dangerous." Grover said, still a bit shaken about the Hellhound.

"Yeah it is." Apollo said.

Grover look like he was a bout to say something back, but Annabeth interrupted, "We'll take. Get us some fast Pegasi."

___**Again, really sorry about the wait. Next week I'm going to the Dominican Republic, so I wont be able to write. But I'll be thinking of what to do next. **_

___**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Annabeth hails a Taxi

**____****Ok, i am fully aware that its been awhile since i updated...and...SORRY! But Guess What? I UPDATED! YAY SEAWEED BRAINIAC!**_**  
**_**____****Me no own Percy Jackson.**

Ok, so my first thoughts were something along the lines of, "I'M GOING TO HAWAII! I'M GOING TO HAWAII!"

But then I came back to reality. And this time, out-loud I said, "I'm going to Hawaii!"

"Yes, I guess we all are." Annabeth said.

"Hawaii? Why would they bring Percy there?" Grover asked.

"Good question," Annabeth started, "I not exactly sure, but probably-"

"That's where their headquarters is." I interrupted without thinking.

"What?" Annabeth and Grover said simultaneously.

"That's-um-nothing. What were you saying, Annabeth?"

"I was GOING to say that Hawaii is probably an abandoned Titan base or something...but I'm not sure."

"Yeah sounds reasonable." I covered up.

About that time, three pegasi landed in front of us. A white one, brown one, and then there was Blackjack, Percy's pegasus.

I approached Blackjack, "Yo Bossita!" he said in my mind.

"Blackjack," I said back, "don't call me that," but I couldn't help smiling.

"Where's the boss?" he asked.

My smile faded. "Apollo didn't tell you? Well no...I guess he can't talk to pegasi. oh man..." My voice trailed off.

"where is he Bossita?"

"Apparently Hawaii." I said, "C'mon. I'll explain on the way."

I got on Blackjack while Annabeth and Grover got on the other two. As we were flying, I loved watching the ground race under us at unreal speed. (Of course, it really WAS unreal speed. Pegasi can do that.) I gave Blackjack the whole story of what has happened so far, and he felt pretty bad that he could only take us as far as LA. We made pretty good time thanks to the pegasi, and it wasn't long before we were landing in LA.

"This is as far as we can take you," Blackjack said in my mind.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Now," the white Pegasus started, "I'm not the sharpest nail in the horse shoe, but I would say that, despite the time limit, you guys DO NOT take a plane to Hawaii."

"Well we weren't planning-" I started, but Annabeth cut me off.

"I don't know, Breecy. We need to get there as soon as possible. I mean, who knows what they're doing to Percy and how to stop him?"

Yeah...awkward silence considering the fact that I DID know the answer to those two questions.

"Well," Grover said, "I for one am REALLY scared, but I'm kind of with Annabeth on this one. We NEED to get to Percy and fast. Zeus knows it's for a good cause. Maybe..."

I sighed, "Maybe...but it's risky."

"Breecy" Annabeth said, "Name one thing that you do that ISN'T risky."

I thought a minuet, "Good point."

The white pegasi said, "Well, alright...your decision."

The three flew off, leaving us alone in LA.

We just stood there for a moment.

Then Annabeth sighed, "Here we go...TAXI!"

___**Ok my friends, there you go. A FILLER CHAPTER! heh heh...sorry about that. AND sorry for the wait. But it's all ok because I know EXACTLY what I'm doing in the next couple of chapters.**_

___**SO! That being said, REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND! (dang... if only the wind could review.)**_


	7. Zeus Shows No Mercy

___**Well hello there fellow fans of Percy Jackson! How are you? Hope you're doing swell!  
ANYWAY! I do not own Percy Jackson...I'll call you as soon as that happens! :)**_

The taxi ride actually wasn't so bad. Yeah I was being stupid about taking a plane ride, but what was I supposed to do? Just sit there an wait for Annabeth and Grover to save my brother for me while some monster wants me to join them? NO! But, I retrospect, a boat would have solved MANY problems. W

e got to the airport, "bought" some tickets,(life's a lot easier when you can bend the Mist), and boarded the plane with only our backpacks. (I put Percy's stuff that I brought in my backpack.) That's when I started to get nervous.

"Breecy," Grover said seeing my anxiety, "relax... It's all good." Which was pretty serious considering it was coming from Grover.

"Hey," Annabeth started looking over at me, "Zeus knows this is for a good cause."

I just nodded, because inside, I was screaming.

I heard the plane engines roar to life, and we slowly started moving down the runway.

"Oh, gods, oh gods, oh gods..." was all that was passing through my mind. I started clutching the armrest, which Annabeth saw and smiled,

"That what Percy does on airplanes, too."

"Oh," I said, "maybe with good reason."

Gods I was scared.

The plane took off, and LA started to disappear from sight.

It would take seven hours to get to Hawaii from Los Angeles, and that's like an insane amount of time to be sitting in a chair for an ADHD demigod.

We had been riding for a bout two hours when I started to relax a little. I had a glass of water, and was talking to Annabeth. (Grover was asleep)

"So where do you think he is? Which part of Hawaii I mean.'' Annabeth asked.

"Uhh...hhhmm...Well-" I was about to answer when there was turbulence. I shot up and grabbed the chair. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Breecy relax. It's just-"

"No." I said firmly, "It's more than that. It's-"

_"__I need all passengers to return to their seats, fasten their seatbelts and please hold on." _

Not three seconds later, the plane plummeted towards the water. Yes, I would probably be fine, due to my water ability and invulnerability,(took an accidental dip in the Styx last Summer) but it was Annabeth and Grover I was scared about.

We were falling faster and faster, when I blacked out.

_Well there's chapter seven! Hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update soon. _


	8. My Secrets Become Not So Secret

___**Hey Hey Hey people of the internet! (Be sure to thank Hermes every time you use it!)**_

___**I guess you are aware by now that, sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, **_

___**Grover Underwood,... You get the point. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

I had BAD dreams while I was unconscious, so bad I won't even bother describing them to you. I woke up underwater, which was freaky because it made me wonder where Annabeth and Grover were. Oh... and the other hundred people on the plane. At first, the water was relaxing. The cool water, and I could see the warm sun, I had to remind myself that it was winter.

I swam up towards the surface, but that was NOT a pretty sight. I saw half of an airplane, surrounded by life-boats with hurt people everywhere. I started looking all around for Grover and Annabeth. They had to be ok... they just HAD to.

I saw a nearby reporter sitting on a life-boat.

"We have many minor injuries as well as many sever cases that have been rushed to Honolulu Hospital. No people have been reported missing yet..."

Good. They were still here. I dove underwater and swam towards the crash. That's when I saw it. Annabeth. Lying on the floor of what was left of the plane. She was surrounded by Grover, two nurses, and a gurney. I picked up speed and was finally by the plane.

"Annabeth! What's wrong with her!"

"She cut her leg up pretty bad. I'm not sure what we're going to do. I-"

"I got it under control." I said quickly, "help the others!"

"But-"

"Just go!"

He didn't seem willing, and also pretty confused but he left anyway with the other nurse. I reached in my backpack and pulled out some nectar. I poured some on her leg as she winced in pain.

"What happened, Grover?"

"Well...uuhh... she..." Grover sounded pretty shaken.

I sighed, "Okay. Well I think she'll be fine. How long has it been since the crash?"

"Uhh... about an hour." Grover managed.

"Gods...I was unconscious THAT LONG? There's no way we can make it before..." I sighed, "_Di immortales_..."

I sat down in the half open plane and put my hands on my head.

"Breecy," Grover started, "It's okay. We still have time. The prophecy said we would have to twist the monster's mind, we can do that but-"

"No." I said, "You'll have to save him. They want me... they want me to join them. It's the only way to save Percy. That part of my dream I didn't tell Annabeth. So there. Now you know why I'm so stressed. I honestly have NO CLUE what I'm going to do."

"Breecy-" Grover started, but all of a sudden Annabeth shot up and screamed. (That scared me half to death by the way.)

She looked around for a moment then sighed, "Oh..."

"You ok?" I asked trying to get my pulse back down to five thousand.

"Yeah...it was just a dream," She sighed.

I wasn't going to push but Grover asked, "What about?"

Annabeth looked at me with sympathy and said, I'd rather not discus it at the moment."

I looked at the water. "It was about me wasn't it? About me having to join them or them killing Percy."

Annabeth looked stunned, "How did you know?"

"I had that dream before we left. I just didn't tell you that part. I'm sorry. You both had a right to know. I just didn't want you to be worrying about MY problems."

There was silence for a moment then Grover said, "So... how are we going to get to Percy now?"

I started looking around and saw a motor boat. I smiled, "I'll be right back."

And I dove underwater towards the abandoned life boat.

___**Getting close to the the climax! YAY! REVIEW!**_


	9. I get my boating licence

**_Yeah... So in case you didn't know... it's not ENTIRELY my fault for not updating in a while.  
FanFiction has sorta been down and wouldn't let me add new chapters to my story.  
BUT NOW IT WILL! SO! I guess you know by now that I don't own PJATO._**

I swam fast, trying not to be seen. Once I was near the boat, a beyond genius plan hit me.

I climbed in the life boat and yelled, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! EMERGEICY SITUATION!"

I drove at a speed so fast even MY mom would begin to freakout towards Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth gave me quizzical look and i smiled.

I pulled up to the side of the half plane and whispered, "Annabeth, you are in EXTREME pain...so ACT LIKE IT! Grover, help her on the boat... more pain on you face Annabeth!"

"But my leg is fin-"

"NO!" I cut her off, enunciating every word," YOU-ARE HURT."

That's when I think it clicked with her..."Ohhhh...she said...AAHHHHH...My LEG! OH! OW!"

I smiled but then remembered that that was TOTALLY inappropriate while helping an insanely hurt patient. Grover helped Annabeth on the boat, then got on, himself. I sped towards the shore yelling,

"MOVE! EMERGIANCY! GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

The shore was coming at us faster and faster...then I remembered...I was driving...I was driving at like...55 miles an hour... and the shore was coming closer and closer...we were going to crash.

i jerked my foot off the gas and we slowed down a little. I was pretty sure that we were facing certain doom when I remembered... I'm the daughter of Poseidon...DUH!

I willed the wave to gently go aginst us stopping us right before a really ugly crash. We got off the boat and ran. (Which was really dumb by the way because we had NO CLUE where we were going.

After a good half-mile Grover asked out of breath, "So...now what?"

"Good question," Annabeth replied, "I'm not sure... but the glowing cave on the side of that mountain looks kinda suspicious."

I smiled, "Bingo."

We caught a bus that was heading towards the mountain, which we would then climb. Fun.

On the bus I sat between Annabeth and the window, mostly just thinking.

"So how are we going to twist this monster's mind?" I started, "I mean... that's the prophecy tight? Twisting the monster's mind... I'm guessing that's refering to me joining them. Because... I don't really want to do that."

"Not sure," Annabeth said, "Obviously they're not stupid. Hhmmmm..."

We'd have to think that part up later. The bus jerked to a stop and the speaker said, "All out for the mountain."

We exchanged glances. Here we go. Climbing an insanely tall mountain to get to the colorful, magical cave to save my half brother.

I bet no one's ever said THAT sentence before.

**_hey! There you have it. I know it took a while...and don't get me wrong...I'M SORRY! But the next one will come sooner! Promise! So go forth and REVIEW!_**


	10. I climb to the magical cave

**Yo YO! What goes on? SO...**  
**Without further Skado...**  
**I am not the EPICNESS the IS Rick Riordan. **

With a terrifying prophecy falling into place all around me, I began to climb the mountain...which thank Zeus wasn't so hard.

About halfway to the cave, wchich was just less than half way up the mountain, Annabeth said, "Breecy I've got it."

I was about to say, _Got WHAT? _but then I realized that she hadn't stopped thinking about the prophecy since the bus ride. "Yeah?" I asked, "Let me hear it."

" ' The three shall go to a warm paradise.' well that one's easy... here we are. 'And fail to take the most helpful advice', Blackjack told us not to take the plane...it probably would've been helpful to have listened to that advice. 'To save a hero they will miss...'," she sighed," ' unless a monster's mind they do twist.' Breecy...I think...I think I have a plan. I have my Yankee's hat with me...you wear it while Grover and I go into the cave visibly"

"OR!" Grover started,"Grover wears the hat and peacefully watches!"

"Then," Annabeth said ignoring Grover, "While you stay right with us, we find this monster who is holding Percy and while Grover and I distract him, you sneak up behind him, flip your ring, and hipe for the best. What do you think?"

"Sounds risky...yet genius," I smiled, "Give me the hat."

Once we were close to the cave entrance, Annabeth told me to put on the hat and stay RIGHT behind her and Grover. I nodded, and we proceeded into the cave. The cave was musty with cobwebs everywhere. The path was a dirt floor that seemed to be leading closer to the glow we had first seen coming from the cave. As we were walking, it began to get hotter and hotter in the cave. Grover took off his hat that hid his horns and wiped his brow.

"Think we're close?" he asked.

"Getting closer," Annabeth responded.

"Hey Annabeth," invisible me said.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Like nine-ish."

"hhmm. Ok."

As it got hotter and hotter, and we descended into the cave, I began to get nervous. What if I totally messed up Annabeth's plan? Then Percy...oh gods Percy. I wondered what that freak monster was doing to my brother now. That's when I saw the entrance to the layer. Gods... Show time.

_Yes I know it was an extremely short chapter but I didn't want to put the huge climax in this chapter._

_So review and I'll try to get the next one to you soon. Did I mention review?_


	11. I Actually Get a Plan

_WOW! Long time no talk! I have just been crazy busy like you wouldnt believe! But you know what I found time to do? I found time to sit down and write the next chapter! YAAAAAAAYYYY! Ok so...I done some research and I've realized...I'm not Rick Riordan and...and I don't own PJATO...yeah._

The plan failed.

Great, I know. First of all, the monster was surprisingly...unmonsterish. He was humanoid with deep blue skin with stars on it. He had black hair with one streak of gray it in all swooped back. He wore khaki pants and a light blue button down shirt with nicely polished shoes. His eyes are really what freaked me out though, they were...yellow...but not like nasty yellow..radiant yellow. And looking at them was like looking directly at the Sun. I had to blink a few times to recover from looking at them. If Grover could have looked more scared...he did. Annabeth clinched her knife and gritted her teeth. I don't think she liked this guy, and she probably actually knew who he was. I couldn't exactly ask her either considering the fact I "wasn't there".

The little exerpt from the cave was actually pretty nice. You know...for a cave. All the walls were a smooth black rock that I'm sure Annabeth could identify, the ceiling was at least 50 feet high and looked like the bottom of a dome. I was still observing the wonderful evil lair when I saw Percy Jackson. He was tied with celestial ropes to a large column made of the same dark rock...only he was more conscious then in my dream. THAT was this blue guys current problem.

"Mr. Jackson," he said soothingly in voice a little too familiar, "If you would cooperate with me this plan could all go over smoothly."

"Yeah uh-huh," Percy replied, "that'll happen."

"It 's not as bad as you think." Blue Dude said, "I mean we just have to knock out the camps, and-"

"DUDE! NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Blue Dude sighed "I see. Well then I suppose I'll have to dispose of you. I'll just use some other powerful demigod...though my wife preferred you..."

Annabeth looked confused. But she nodded at Grover as the signal to start the action. Game time.

I walked as quietly as possible in the direction behind blue dude who was like...15 feet tall. Annabeth and Grover were giving me a few seconds to get ahead. Then they began slowly walking towards Blue Dude. It looked like an easy job until Percy said, "Give it up Uranus!"

Annabeth and Grover stopped in their tracks. Annbeth had a wild look in her eyes. Disbelief? Terror? Disbe-terror? She and Grover hid behind the nearest rock and I ran (quietly mind you) after them. I caught up and sank behind the rock with them. I pulled off the Yankees hat.

"Did Percy just call him-"

"Breccy," Annabeth said, "If you say 'your anus' I will kill you."

Grover smiled, but it quickly faded and went back to moraly terrified.

"Yeah well..." I started, "Who is this guy?"

Annabeth's eyes were doing that thinking thing again, "APPRENTLY Uranus, father of the Titans, ruler of the sky. But that's not possible...Kronos killed him by cutting him up into a million pieces thousands of years ago."

"Yeah," I said, "Just like Zeus did to Kronos. And we all know that HE never reformed or anything."

Annabeth glared at me. Probably not the best time to be sarcastic.

"We'll worry about details later," She said, " The unfortunate fact is that we can't defeat him alone...actually I have no clue HOW to kill him."

Annabeth not knowing is ALWAYS encouraging.

"And we cant defeat him alone...why?" I asked.

"Because gods and demigods must work together to kill a titan, giant, or... well anything more," Annabeth explained.

I stared at her. "Oh...that could be complicated..."

That's when it hit me. One of my classic insanely-stupid-that-it-just-might-possibly-work-probably-not-but-it's-worth-a-try ideas. My brain was going a million miles an hour. (Which was weird considering it usually tried to stay between the 20 to 50 mph range)

"Breeeeeecy..." Grover bleated, "You ok? You look like... Annabeth or something."

"Yeah I...I just...I have a plan. It's crazy but-"

Annabeth smiled, "Say no more. Every time Percy said that... well it was usually a life threatening situation where we almost died or got blown up or even-"

"THANK YOU, Annabeth," I said.

"BUT," she continued," they always worked."

I thought about that, and nodded.

"Ok so...you guys are in?"

"Completely," Annabeth said.

"I hope we don't die," Grover responded.

"Awesome," I said, "Now... we need to get back outside, find some water, and go from there. Okay?"

There expressions dropped with exasperation.

_HEY HEY HEY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND...ER..."ENCOURAGED" ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I SWEAR I'LL GET THE NEXT ONE UP SOONER!_


	12. The Iris Message

_**Hey lovers Percy and stuff. I told you I'd get the next chapter up sooner and...woah! I did! YAY! So I have no ownership of all this and yadda yadda. Please remain seated while the story is in motion.**_

So Annabeth and Grover weren't too thrilled about descending back down the mountain, mainly knowing that they were ultimately going to have to climb back up eventually. But those details would have to be worked out later. My feet hit the ground and I brushed myself off as Annabeth did the same. Grover and his mad-goat-mountain-climbing skills was already waiting for us. Annabeth took a deep breath and regained her composer.

"So Breecy," she began calmly, "what's your big plan?"

I looked up from my shoes, which weren't in great condition...my poor Nikes...I just bought- NO! FOCUS! (stupid ADHD) I met Annabeth's eyes, "You have a drachma?"

"What?"

"Do you," I said slowly, "have...a...drachma?"

"Yeah of course, but-"

"Perfect. Follow me guys."

They both looked pretty confused but followed. I must admit, had we not been on an unofficial quest to save my older brother from a horrible death, I would have stopped to enjoy the view. Hawaii was gorgeous! Green trees and grass, colorful flowers. It was great. The bad news...we WERE on an unofficial quest to save my older brother from a horrible death. So we walked on.

"Breecy," Annabeth began after we'd walked about half a mile, "I really hope this plan works. Percy's back there and we've go to hurry!"

"Yeeaaahhh," Grover agreed, "Who knows? Right now that blue man could be-"

"IT _WILL_ WORK!"

I was mad. Not just at them for doubting me, but at Uranus for capturing my brother. At Poseidon for having kids. Really just at everything.

Finally, I saw a small little stream. I took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Drachma," I said holding out my hand towards Annabeth.

She placed the gold coin in my hand as I clutched it. I focused on the stream. Hard. I let my anger turn into concentration. Slowly, a thin mist began to come off the stream. I threw in the coin, and carefully opened my eyes as the coin vanished. Deep breath.

"Show me Hades, at the Underworld Palace."

"Woah Woah Woah!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Breecy?"

_**Yes this chapter is short...but I didn't really want this scene in the next chapter so thus...it's not. Please Review and all that jazz. THANKS!**_


End file.
